miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn
Finn '''is the kwami of '''Jollification that is connected to the Dolphin Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a dolphin-themed superhero, the current wearer being Penelope Miller. Appearance Finn is a silver creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall with a periwinkle underside. He has a large head, a small body, and pink eyes. A dorsal fin is located on his back with an antennae extension. He also has a long tail with a horizontal fin. Personality Finn is notably an energetic, and loud kwami. Much like a dolphin, he has a playful nature and likes to approach life with a sense of joy and humor. Although his childish personality make him seem like he is immature and inexperienced, he is actually quite clever and reliable. Whenever someone is feeling helpless, lost, or afraid, Finn does his best to stay optimistic and cheerful to lift their spirits. He likes helping his owner with household chores and making a game out of them to keep himself entertained. He is especially good with children and often plays with Penelope's baby sisters to keep them happy. Abilities Finn is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. He can also blow out small bubbles from his mouth. As a kwami, Finn gives the wearer the power of jollification and transforms them into a dolphin-themed superhero by entering the Dolphin Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Bouncy Bubble, Finn begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about five minutes. Finn has to recharge by eating. Relationships Tala Hunt Penelope Ann Miller Finn loves being Penelope's kwami and enjoys playing with her younger sisters to keep them from being bored. He finds it funny whenever his owner gets too serious and overthinks things, and reminds her every once in a while that life is too short and it isn't a crime to have fun. As stated by Odette, he and Penelope are a good example of a balanced relationship between kwami and owner. Bianca Marie and Bree Jaidyn Miller Finn adores the twin toddlers and loves making them smile and laugh. He acts as the mediator when they get into an argument and babysits them when Penelope is busy with school work. Odette Raa Raa is most likely the hardest kwami for Finn to communicate with because of his unwillingness to open up. He tries his best to befriend Raa and get him to smile, but it only seems to irritate the bug even more. Finn often jokes that Raa is going to have a permanent scowl on his face if he doesn't lighten up. Conn Since their Miraculous owners live in the same building, Finn hangs out with Conn the most out of all the kwamis and the two became best friends. Although he doesn't always approve of Conn's pranks, he does participate in a majority of them because they sounded like fun. He is aware that Conn tends to ignore his duties as a kwami and warns him the consequences if he doesn't follow the rules. Conn sometimes complies with him, but only when he feels like it. Bell Trivia * Finn's name comes from the word fin. * Finn represents the concept of fun. * His favorite food are salted chips.